Triangle
by morlea
Summary: Grimmjow has a D/s relation with Ichigo, Renji gets the surprise of his live, and really he doesn't mind. Suck at summary bla bla, M, Contains BDSM not liky don't read


**The beginning is hasty, but really I don't care, I'm more than happy how the rest turned out. The first part is just to explain how things are a bit.**

**In the beginning it was like this: Grimmjow and Ichigo have a D/s relation. Renji loves Ichigo, and Grimmjow wants to own another bitch. Now I think I'll let things go as I please. Perhaps I'll let Ichigo fall for both. I donno, suggestions are welcome! Oh warnings this contains BDSM and all that kind of yummieness, don't like, don't read**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it had started Abarai Renji didn't know, but what he did know was that he was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, one of his good friends.

Ichigo was a mystery, to Renji it was something he just had to have, that frown, it was strangely sexy and the way Ichigo always seemed to be protecting his friends…Damm

It was certain that Ichigo didn't know about Renji's crush. Renji was good at hiding the real important things. He got enough satisfaction out of being friends with Ichigo. And the fights…ah yeah the fights, that was the only form of physical contact he had with Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow couldn't believe how lucky he was, he after all had found out Kurosaki Ichigo's hidden secret. For weeks all of his friends, well…really everybody had been trying to find out what it was, but none did, only Grimmjow.

It was Ichigo own stupid mistake.

The entire class had to perform a small play, nothing really big or something, but still it was for a grade. Also every student had to pick a nickname for this play, and Ichigo made the mistake to name his nickname Dark Rose.

At first Grimmjow had no idea why this name sounded familiar, so very familiar, until he visited one of his favourite D/s forums and visited one of his favourite members there. The things this person talked about and wrote about were precisely what Grimmjow was looking for, the two seemed to match so perfect in needs. This member was called Dark Rose. And that was how Grimmjow found out about Ichigo's secret, and how he found his little play toy Strawberry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow had grinned when Ichigo said they couldn't play because a friend was coming over. And this wouldn't be Grimmjow if he had listened. Renji was in for a surprise…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Studying, that was what Renji was going to do with Ichigo. Studying, while having some hot fantasies about the other use Ichigo's mouth had.

Really their get-togethers weren't studying. Ichigo tutored him, but studying sounded so much better, he sounded smatter that way.

But since it really was tutoring, and Ichigo spoke a whole damm a lot, Renji's mind went into overload of fantasies that all had some oral satisfaction. Either Ichigo was giving Renji great head, or the redhead was just fucking the strawberry's mouth and throat. The later was the most appealing one, or the first one when Ichigo truly pushed himself to take Renji in fully. In Renji's vision Ichigo's face looked truly beautiful with tears rolling over his cheeks from all the gagging, and his raspy voice afterwards caused by his sore throat…damm Renji shuddered thinking about it.

Renji had gotten a spare key after he had waited an hour for two times when Ichigo hadn't been home yet.

So the redhead could let himself into Ichigo's house, his Ipod blasting some music into his earphones as he walked up the stairs, humming along with the song.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he opened the door to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo was on his knees, his arms behind his back with his wrists tied together and a pretty good looking rope and knot. A black collar was strapped around his throat and a lease that matched the collar was attached to the loop at the frond. The teens lips and teeth were stretched around a red ball-gag. His ankles were forced apart with a spreader bar which was once again tied around the appendages with rope, and skilful made ties.

Renji's cock sprang to life, throbbing with need as the one he had been fantasizing about suddenly was there in frond of him. Tied up and ready to be tortured pleasurably. His Ipod was shut down and the earphones taken out of his ears before he stuffed the device into his pocket.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, small tear tracks were seen on his cheeks and Renji nearly broke down. The redhead walked closer and kneeled down, cupping Ichigo's cheek and tilting his head upwards before leaning in and licking over one of the tear tracks.

Ichigo made a hitching sound, his body shuddering a bit.

Renji let go of Ichigo's face and it dropped down a bit, allowing Renji's eyes to take a look at his back, and when Renji shifted to the side a bit his ass and thighs.

Ichigo's ass cheeks had both a bright red hand print on them. It was a contrast between his milky thighs. His back had what looked like three red whip lashes, and indeed there was a whip close by, the handle had been stuck up Ichigo's asshole.

When Renji reached out to stroke over the leather, the whip moved a bit and caused Ichigo to press his ass back a bit. The orange haired teen was so sensitive. Renji groaned a bit, whoever had presented Ichigo like this…Renji sure as hell had to thank him.

The redhead moved back to Ichigo's frond. "Straighten out. Let me see your frond." Renji spoke, his voice low and demanding, commanding.

Ichigo moaned lightly at Renji's voice, his eyes darkening a bit in lust before he did as he was told, sitting upright and arching his chest towards Renji to show him. Sitting upright like this, caused the whip handle to graze the floor and wiggle inside his body, sliding in a bit deeper to graze his prostate. Ichigo arched his back further, making the nipple clamps with a few strings of teal coloured beads jingle and that caused Ichigo's eyes to close fully.

Renji looked amazed at Ichigo's reactions. "They look kinda heavy…" Renji's voice trailed off, his right hand reaching out to lift the beads up a bit. "Yes yes, they are, you like having your nipples clamped I assume?" Renji asked, before he yanked onto the clamp.

Ichigo cried out at the sensations coursing through his body, fuck it felt good! So fucking perfect. The sane part of his brain was slightly panicking though. What would Grimmjow do when he saw another male playing with his toy?

His question was answered quickly though when the door opened again and Grimmjow walked into the room.

"Oh, I thought he would be all panicky and trying to save you, Pet."

Renji's head whirled around with a speed so high that it was amazing he didn't get a whiplash.

"Grimmjow." He spoke, nodding his head towards Ichigo. "Is this your doing?"

Grimmjow grinned and walked past Renji to stand at Ichigo's back. "Yes, he's my little play toy." The teal haired man stroked the cane his was holding in his hand before stroking it down over Ichigo's back.

"This slut here really loves what I do to him. And crying…he likes to cry, it's an emotional release for him."

Renji was surprised that Grimmjow hadn't thrown him out, and was actually speaking to him.

"I want to give Strawberry some dual senses." Grimmjow looked Renji up and down and rested his gaze on the budge in Renji's pants. "Undress." Grimmjow ordered.

Renji laughed at that and petted his cock. "Sure sure, I'm not some slut you can order around, tell me why I should get naked and maybe I will."

Ichigo was shivering as the cane travelled down and over his thighs, and he yelped around the ball-gag when he was suddenly hit with it, the hit was powerful enough to sting sharply and burn afterwards as well as there was a small welt created. Ichigo knew it was only the beginning, he'd be getting much harder hit soon.

"I want ya to use his mouth and throat for yer own pleasure." Grimmjow simply answered. "Ya haven't walked away yet, and therefore I think you enjoy the view, Kinky Bastard. I should have known with all the tats. It's a miracle you don't have any piercings." Grimmjow was smirking now, his arm lifted to place another hit, this time a bit harder on the back of Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo's body moved a bit forward out of reflex and he yelped again.

"No no, slut, if you move away like that I will stop…and I don't think you want that…now do you piece of shit?" Grimmjow's voice sounded mocking and it was a split second after he was done speaking that Ichigo's moaned and pushed his ass back towards Grimmjow where he was rewarded with another hit, this time the teen managed to not flinch away.

Renji was grinning now, and stuck his tongue out for a moment, showing the bloody red stud that was shot through his tongue. "I do have piercings, Grimmjow." The redhead grinned wider as his hands moved to the fly of his pants. The button and zipper were undone fairly quickly and the folds were pressed aside. Renji hooked his fingers into the belt loops and then yanked it down his hips before stepping out of the pants.

His right hand curled around the base of his cock as he stepped in closer to Ichigo and slapped his cheek.

"Oh and Grimmjow." Renji started. "The tongue piercing ain't the only one." Renji grinned widely as he nodded down to his cock and Grimmjow smirked as he saw a Prince Albert piercing in his cock, a barbell through the hole. "Ya really are a Kinky Bastard."

Renji laughed at that and smiled a bit when Ichigo nuzzled his cheek against Renji's cock. "Kinky yes, Bastard…hmm probably too yes."

Renji's attention focused on Ichigo's face again then. The teen's eyes were firmly closed, his breath ragged as he nuzzled Renji's cock, inhaling deeply to take in the strong musky scent. His face also looked completely focused on the task not to flinch away from the now in strength growing hits of the cane. His thighs already displayed red welts, and the last one…Renji could see that blood welled from it.

"You see Red, Ichigo's actually a really vocal slut. But the sounds I want to hear…well ya can say I'm sadistic, I want to hear him sob, plead or beg yes, and screaming or crying out. When he's straining to speak up through a gag too, I like that too. Ya can see how hard he's trying to please me ne? He hasn't let out much sounds…"

Renji growled a bit. "yer outta yer mind, both the pain and pleasure should be voiced, I like them vocal."

Grimmjow shook his head a bit. "Ya would not be a good Master, in my opinion. He's completely focused on pleasing me, only letting out the sounds I want to hear, that's what a Master should be able to draw from there slaves."

Renji looked thoughtful. "What if I can do him for a night, ya'll let me show how good it is? He's not having the real emotional release he could have, sure he cries, but he holds back."

Grimmjow growled a bit. "Perhaps, I'll have to think about it." He hit Ichigo sharper with the cane and the boy arched away before quickly moving back, his eyes closing for a moment to take and handle the pain from that blow before opening again. Renji nodded and stroked Ichigo's cheeks.

He followed the holdings of the gag and found the clasp in Ichigo's hair. He undid it and took the gag from Ichigo's mouth when he relaxed his jaws and placed it behind him on the ground.

The redhead tilted Ichigo's head backwards and leaned down for a kiss. His tongue invaded and completely dominated every inch of Ichigo's mouth.

The boy was lost, the only way Grimmjow had said to please him was by not moving away Ichigo knew that, so he kept his ass pressed back. He couldn't help but whimper into the kiss as a terrible skilful tongue did whatever it wanted, and that piercing, it added a whole lot of sensations. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how it would feel on his cock, then be surprised by that thought. He never thought like that, unless there were hints that he was going to get head. Normally he was the one jeering and wanting to suck.

This time though, he knew it wasn't going to be sucking. Grimmjow had said, mouth and throat, so Renji would just fuck his throat, the orange headed submissive was sure of it.

Renji pulled back from the kiss and when Ichigo moved with him to refasten the contact, Renji grinned a bit and slapped the boy's cheek.

Grimmjow blinked and looked up to see what had happened, the cane raised up in midair clearly surprise written on his face.

"Now now, Ichi-slut. Why did you try to kiss me?" Renji asked smoothly, musing how nice Ichigo looked with surprise, lust and a red mark on his face.

Ichigo swallowed before he answered. "Your tongue felt to good."

Renji tapped his chin. "So because my tongue felt to good ya wanted to kiss me? Without my permission?"

Ichigo's eyes slid down until he was looking at Renji's chest and not his eyes. "Yes." He spoke weakly, feeling weak, bad. He'd done something without being told to, he felt ashamed, as if he let Grimmjow down. And yes, Grimmjow must feel like that, because he just continued to cane him. Ichigo's thighs throbbed, just like his ass, his hands were curled into fists and the rope was burning into his wrists.

Unknown for Ichigo's eyes Renji nodded to Grimmjow and signalled to stop the caning. Curious as the what the redhead had in mind Grimmjow did that, laying the cane down on Ichigo's desk before sitting down on the chair. He knew Renji would call him when he was done.

"Suck. Suck with everything ya have, lemme judge yer oral skills." Renji whispered softly, still his voice was stern.

God when Ichigo's mouth eagerly closed around the head of his cock he could _feel_ the enthusiasm. Firm sucks and a little bit of tongue use. Renji grinned and gripped the back of Ichigo's head with both hands.

This was like a dream coming true, Ichigo, his secret fantasy, bound, caned and spanked too, sucking happily on his cock trying to please him.

Renji suddenly pulled Ichigo's head towards him, thrusting deeper into Ichigo's mouth at the same time to roughly slide his cock into Ichigo's throat, letting him gag and barf on his cock for a bit before pulling back so only the head remained inside.

"use yer tongue more, is this the best ya can do? Seems like ya've been trained badly."

Now that got Grimmjow's interest. Harsh punishment before telling how he wanted it. It was true Grimmjow never had told and showed Ichigo how to give head. Grimmjow was more the type to fuck his throat. And there Grimmjow was surprised too, Ichigo could take a good throat fucking, but he had been gagging and barfing just a second ago, sure Ichigo gagged, but most of the times he actually managed it without.

Grimmjow stopped his train of thoughts when he saw Renji forcing his way into Ichigo's throat again, and again, Ichigo was gagging. The barfing started later now, after Renji stayed in longer then the last time before pulling back again.

"I said suck me with everything ya had. This weak sucking wouldn't even get a teenager off."

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's body shudder and Renji felt the sound he let out.

Ichigo set to work, he sucked as if he life depended on it and was rewarded with a low groan, he used his tongue too but he got punished by Renji against when he wasn't able to suck and move his tongue at the same time.

"Do it good this time." Renji ordered.

You could nearly see Ichigo try so much harder, he wanted to please. Grimmjow smirked, Renji wasn't such a bad Master….still he so wanted to own the pierced and tattooed Redhead…

Grimmjow could see it when Ichigo did good, Renji started to move his hips a bit into the bobbing of Ichigo's head. No sound left his lips though sweat did form on his brow and his breathing was coming faster and a bit harsher.

Almost without a warning Renji pulled Ichigo off of him, told him to keep his mouth closed as he was going to cum on his face. And right after Ichigo closed his mouth, Renji gave a few hard squeezes and tugs to his hard cock and cum was spraying all over Ichigo's face.

It was then that Grimmjow realized they hadn't done what he had planned. He had wanted to fuck Ichigo crazy from behind and have Renji fuck his throat, the man cursed, he didn't like it when things didn't go his way.

Renji turned to Grimmjow a lazy grin on his lips. "If his family ain't coming home soon, keep him bound like this, preferably till morning. Let the cum dry, and show it to him in the morning. Only then is he allowed to shower. Luckily it's weekend tomorrow, if necessary I'll come by to see to it that his muscles relax. Then we can do it yer way, double sensations right?"

Renji turned to Ichigo then, Grimmjow looked stunned, absolutely stunned, how dare the redhead talk to him like that! Then he saw it though, the warmth in Renji's eyes as he looked at Ichigo before the male looked up and the warmth was gone.

"Ichigo, tell me, how did that feel?"

Ichigo swallowed before he answered, he knew that because Renji had spoken his name it was clear he wanted a true answer, that Renji was done playing for now. "It was hard, being caned and wanted to please, but not allowed to suck your cock that was so close and also needing to take the pain when the gag was out, I was glad that Grimmjow stopped, I didn't think I would be able to suck you off and not bite you when he caned me. The mind-blowing kiss I wanted yer tongue…This was a new way of teaching and punishing, and I have to say I liked it. And the piercing, it's…refreshing, thrilling to feel metal against your tongue, cheek, feeling it click against teeth, press against the sensitive skin of my throat…it hurt, but in a good way."

Grimmjow really was amazed and he looked at Renji, who was looking at him smugly. "As Ichigo was being caned, you could see he took the pain by closing his eyes and absorbing, but also, there are teeth marks in the gag and you could see his jaws tightening. Also he had to relax his jaws before I could take it out. That's why I asked you to stop, I don't want to have my dick bitten off. I have a neck for seeing things, signs...that kinda things."

"If you want to." Renji continued." I can come over tomorrow, he'll need a massage, and I'm good at that."

Grimmjow was silent and Renji waited patiently, he could be patient when wanting too.

"Come over tomorrow, 11 am sharp, the Bitch will stay the night in bounds, drying cum on his face."

Renji grinned, pulled his pants and underwear back up and fastening his pants. He leaned down and placed another one of those kisses on Ichigo's lips before pulling back, taking out his earphones and plugging his ears. "I'll see ya two tomorrow." Was all he said before turning and leaving, grinning widely as he knew that this would be done like he wanted them to, for now at leased.

And he knew for sure, they all were in for a fun ride…


End file.
